


Of Shitty Soup and Troll-Television

by viscrael



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Quadrant Confusion, cutie babes, sick!Karkat, weird quadrant flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Idiot, you’re going to get sick too!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, but you see," Dave manages to take the covers from him and snuggles down, "I don’t care."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Shitty Soup and Troll-Television

**Author's Note:**

> http://calliopin-around.tumblr.com/post/68220830926/pale-davekat-sick-fic

"Don’t be such an asshole."

His voice is weak though, and holds little malice. Dave only grins, setting a bowl of soup down in front of him on the coffee table. Karkat sits, curled up in a blanket, on the couch while the TV plays some stupid troll reality show, involving lots of cussing and romance. It’s really no surprise he chose to watch it. 

Dave sits down next to him on the couch, tugging on his blanket and trying to crawl underneath it. Karkat protests loudly.

"Idiot, you’re going to get sick too!"

"Yeah, but you see," Dave manages to take the covers from him and snuggles down, "I don’t care."

The troll rolls his eyes and probably would’ve replied, had he not sneezed three times in a row directly after. Dave grins and hands him the bowl.

"Here, Strider special."

"You can’t even fucking cook."

Dave shrugs. “Yeah, but that doesn’t matter with soup. Shitty taste doesn’t cancel out the healing qualities.”

Karkat takes the bowl reluctantly, blowing on a spoonful of it. “You’ve been around Rose too much.”

"And you’ve been around Kanaya too much. We’ve both had our share of weird lesbians these past couple of weeks."

They sit in silence then for a few minutes, neither saying anything as the TV plays. Karkat makes some offhand comment about the main trolls in the show, something that Dave would probably care about more if he was a troll himself (which he isn’t, so he doesn’t).

When the episode ends, Dave steals the remote from the other, changing the channel to something he cares about, while Karkat screeches in defeat. His voice is still hoarse.

"Not fair," the Vantas mumbles, putting down the now empty bowl and crossing his arms. "I’m sick."

"Yeah, but your taste in television fuckin’ sucks. You ain’t getting better this way, trust me."

"Like hell I’m not," he mumbles, but doesn’t say anything else.

As the TV plays through episodes of _The Fresh Prince of Bel Air,_ Dave somehow manages to end up with his head against Karkat’s shoulder. The small troll blushes and shoves him off, mumbling something about quadrants.

Dave quirks an eyebrow. “Sorry, dude. What, am I supposed to say ‘no homo’?”

Karkat furrows his eyebrows. “What the hell is that?”

The blonde laughs and turns the volume up, putting his feet up on the coffee table and leaning back. “It means I’m not chasing after you in a quadrant or whatever.”

The other looks away, blushing still, and mumbles something, most of which Dave doesn’t catch, although he hears a “pale” somewhere in there.

"Don’t be a nerd," he says jokingly, punching Karkat’s shoulder.

Karkat sticks his tongue out at him. “Says the knight of nerds.”

"Time does not equal nerditude," he defends, laughing a little.

The Vantas grins. “Could have fooled me.”


End file.
